Celestial Academy for the Artistically Talented
by FluffyRobi
Summary: Humanized-High Schoolized Okami. Using the first part of their names. Possible pairings- will take requests. T for language. Want something  Within the plotline, of course!  added? Just say so! I check the reviews all the time.
1. KabeGeki

Kaze – Male/Galestorm/Horse

Kabe – Female/Catwalk/Cat

Yomi – Male/Rejuvenation/Dragon

Tachi – Female/PowerSlash/Mouse

Nure – Female/Waterspout/Snake

Yumi – Female/Cresent/Rabbit

Moe – Male/Inferno/Phoenix

Kasu – Female/Veil of Mist/Sheep

Geki – Male/Thunderstorm/Tiger

Ite – Male/Blizzard/Ox

Saki – Male/Bloom/Monkey

Hasu – Male/Water Lily/Monkey

Tsuta – Male/Vine/Monkey

Ama – Female/Sunrise/Wolf

_It was time to pack.._

Kabe glanced at her bags, filled to the brim with sculptures and books and one's basic necessities. There were four suitcases, each labeled and stacked right next to her door.

"Mother! I'm leaving for the train now," she called out for her only living relative. There was no reply.

"She must've gone out already," mumbled Kabe as she poked her head out, hearing a faint rumble. She smiled at the approaching figure, pulling about five suitcases in a train behind him. Once the porch light shined on his face, distinct features were shown. Kabe threw herself at him quite uncharacteristically, wrapping her arms around his midsection in a tight hug.

"Geki!"

Geki was tall, with unruly blonde hair. Faint scars traced the outline of his face, and a few stretched along his cheeks, looking a lot like whiskers. He had bright blue eyes that glimmered with a certain fire, and his overall presence seemed a bit hot-tempered.

A surprised look crossed his face before he tore Kabe off himself.

"Hey there. Are we leaving yet?"

Kabe grabbed her bags and started out the door, but Geki took a few of her cases before she could really go anywhere. Slinging them over his shoulder, he winked at her and the two began their journey after Kabe locked the door.


	2. AmaYomiYumi

Kaze – Male/Galestorm/Horse

Kabe – Female/Catwalk/Cat

Yomi – Male/Rejuvenation/Dragon

Tachi – Female/PowerSlash/Mouse

Nure – Female/Waterspout/Snake

Yumi – Female/Cresent/Rabbit

Moe – Male/Inferno/Phoenix

Kasu – Female/Veil of Mist/Sheep

Geki – Male/Thunderstorm/Tiger

Ite – Male/Blizzard/Ox

Saki – Male/Bloom/Monkey

Hasu – Male/Water Lily/Monkey

Tsuta – Male/Vine/Monkey

Ama – Female/Sunrise/Wolf

Ama shoved the last paintbrush in her shoulder bag, then stared at her gigantic suitcase. It was overflowing with supplies for painting and wolf sculptures and clothes. The soft-spoken girl sighed gently and picked up a brush, dipped it in some ink, and quickly wrote down a note for her care-taker, Sakuya, who was currently sleeping after some tough gardening early in the morning.

Leaving the note on the kotatsu, Ama lugged her suitcase out the door, only to come face to face with a tall boy and a fairly short girl. She smiled gently and squeezed between them, then locked the door to her cottage and began down the street. The boy followed first.

Ama addressed him first, as well.

"Good morning, Yomi. What has your research shown you?"

Yomi was a good deal taller then both Ama and the girl. He had slick black hair, and a pair of glasses that rested in front of dark brown eyes. His face was set in a serious sort of expression, although there was compassion behind the façade.

He pulled out a notebook and flipped through it, finally resting on a page.

"The Academy is said to be quite hard, although they're lenient on the rules… Yumi, your older sister went; what's it like?"

The girl, Yumi, was fairly short but slim, and looked a lot like a cute little rabbit. She had a delicate look to her, and had big, brown eyes that shone. Her brown hair was pulled back in pig-tails that looked a lot like rabbit ears.

Ama contrasted greatly against the two, standing in the middle with long silver hair. She had a red tattoo running down her forehead, a circle with two lines sticking out of both the north and south poles. She had silver eyes and a blank face, as though she was thinking but not thinking at the same time.

Yumi blinked at Yomi with her large eyes, but said nothing. Ama and Yomi understood. Her sister had said nothing about their new school.

Yomi shook his head and pulled his own luggage down the street.

"Oh well. We might as well start to the train."


	3. MoeTachi

_-:I know that Tachigami is a guy, but I already wrote half of this and I'm too lazy to change it. Tachigami is now a girl. Please refrain from commenting on the sudden gender change. THANKS~! 8D:-_

Kaze – Male/Galestorm/Horse

Kabe – Female/Catwalk/Cat

Yomi – Male/Rejuvenation/Dragon

Tachi – Female/PowerSlash/Mouse

Nure – Female/Waterspout/Snake

Yumi – Female/Cresent/Rabbit

Moe – Male/Inferno/Phoenix

Kasu – Female/Veil of Mist/Sheep

Geki – Male/Thunderstorm/Tiger

Ite – Male/Blizzard/Ox

Saki – Male/Bloom/Monkey

Hasu – Male/Water Lily/Monkey

Tsuta – Male/Vine/Monkey

Ama – Female/Sunrise/Wolf

Moe sat, bored, on one of the train station's many benches, waiting for their ride to come. His friend, Tachi, nodded her head gently to the music he could hear blaring from her headphones. She seemed to really like the portable music player her sister, Yumi, got her, and the music he burned himself.

Deciding to kill some time, Moe went over Tachi's distinct features. Her hair was a light brown, short and straight. Her eyes, currently closed, were a softer brown than her hair colour, and had a sharp glint to them, as if she was challenging one to compete against her. Moe remembered how rarely she spoke, despite her personality. A smile creased his face as he thought of her voice. It was sharp, and she had a way of reprimanding without even intending to.

Tachi apparently noticed Moe, because she took out her headphones and blinked at him warily. Attempting to change the looming subject, he quickly pointed out a few figured approaching.

"Hey, isn't that Yumi and her friends?"

Tachi blinked again and nodded. Moe stood up and waved the group over, who picked up their pace.

Once they arrive, Moe recognized Yomi and Ama, close friends of Yumi's.


	4. They hired HER?

_-:I've read your guys' comments! I'll MAYBE add WakaxAmmy (Never been a big fan of it, but I'll do my best to make you guys happy!) and Issun and Waka will be found once we get deeper. I'll try and make the chapters longer (I have such a short attention span, sorry!), and I'm skipping the train ride because I'm not creative enough to think of something for it. Give me ideas, and maybe someone will flashback to the ride? Thanks~! CIAO~!:-_

Kaze – Male/Galestorm/Horse

Kabe – Female/Catwalk/Cat

Yomi – Male/Rejuvenation/Dragon

Tachi – Female/PowerSlash/Mouse

Nure – Female/Waterspout/Snake

Yumi – Female/Cresent/Rabbit

Moe – Male/Inferno/Phoenix

Kasu – Female/Veil of Mist/Sheep

Geki – Male/Thunderstorm/Tiger

Ite – Male/Blizzard/Ox

Saki – Male/Bloom/Monkey

Hasu – Male/Water Lily/Monkey

Tsuta – Male/Vine/Monkey

Ama – Female/Sunrise/Wolf

Ama, Yumi, Yomi, Moe and Tachi cautiously walked into the giant building looming ahead of them. Moe chuckled nervously.

"Are we the only ones here?" the intimidating interior made even his voice shake. All of them shrugged, then jumped at a sudden, and very loud, call.

"Of course not! You're just early for your session, haha! Everybody else is in their classrooms or dormitories! Ehehehe~!"

The group turned to the large spiral staircases leading up to a marble platform, where a tall, busty girl was standing, hand on hip. The girl leaped onto one of the handrails for a staircase and slid down, giggling the entire time. Once she reached the bottom, she bounded over to the startled group with amazing agility.

"Hi, I'm Kai, and I'll be the dean here, for your session! There are a couple other deans, but you need not worry about them!" Kai stopped her babbling when she saw Tachi, and her eyes went wide.

"Tachiii~! You're back? That's awesome! Is your sister here with you this time? Do you know this entire group? Wow!"

Tachi held up an index finger to pause Kai, then pointed to Yumi, who blinked with her large, brown eyes. When Kai looked at Yumi, Moe could've sworn he heard Kai purr. He saw Ama and Yomi exchange an amused glance. Yomi smiled softly and spoke up.

"Kai, what is your spirit animal?" He paused, then chuckled. "Could it possibly be a…. Cat?"

Kai looked surprised at the sudden question, but answered it with the same bounce as before.

"Yeach, how could you tell? I love cats! It's actually pretty funny, considering my sister loves wolves! We don't get along that well, hahaha!"

She ended the answer with a loud laugh that echoed around the spacious lobby. Moe took this time to stop listening and clear his head, and he did so by observing this strange girl who would watch over them.

He noticed first (other than her surprisingly large bust) her hair, which was really long, stretching to the back of her knees. It was a gentle, almost oak-brown, with faint crimson highlights. Her eyes shone with unseen stars and were a bright jade green. The rest of her body was thin, although he could see faint muscles. She appeared quite flexible, as was demonstrated earlier.

Moe's thoughts were interrupted by two other people bustling into the building. One had unruly blonde hair, and the other soft gray. They quickly shuffled over to the side of the original group and awaited directions. Kai noticed them and gave the same introduction she gave Moe and his friends, although without the whole stair rail scene. She then looked at the groups, or rather now one whole group, and smiled.

"Everybody for the session's here! Come with me, I'll lead you to your dormitories. Tell me now, any of you roommates?"

Tachi and Yumi linked arms, along with Blondie and Gray. Kai nodded and head up the left staircase, then took a left. The rest of the group followed.


	5. Dorms

_-:Hey guys! Sorry about the long wait, with being the Love Guru for my friends and all that, and plus teachers have been loading us; finals are coming around soon. First thing's first: Blondie is Geki. Also, I have to throw this out there: Kai from the last chapter ISN'T Oina Kai. She's a special character of mine that I felt like putting in here because I was braindead. Oina Kai isn't going in here because I'm too lazy to change my-Kai's name or something like that. Anyways, thanks you all for reading and I hope you enjoy! Feel free to ask questions and leave requests! THANKS~! 33:-_

As they walked down the hallway, Kabe noticed other people staring at her. She huddled against Geki, who patted her shoulder. Kai, as the dean called herself, moved at a fast, bouncing pace and everybody she passed seemed to quickly move out of her way. Kabe blinked at the sight, then shrugged and pressed against her friend to escape the shuffling of another student passing by. She saw that he hurried after other two students who looked exactly like him, and Kabe felt that she'd be seeing the three again.

Kai lead the group to a long hallway, where nobody else was. She smiled and opened the first door, on the right.

"This is a two-person room; it's for roommates. Tachi, you want it?"

The girl Kai was referring to, Tachi, apparently, looked at another small girl with big brown eyes.

'_Tachi and that girl must be sisters; they look so alike,'_ Kabe thought with a gentle smirk playing at her lips. Brushing her brown hair out of her eyes, she watched the bunny-like girl peer inside the room, then blink at Tachi and shake her head. Geki chuckled and glanced inside, as well as Kabe. She marveled at the tidiness of the dorm room, and the two sheetless beds on different sides of the room.

Kai chimed in, "There's even a curtain you can pull over the middle of the room, so someone can change."

Geki looked at Kabe, then grinned his famous, tough-looking grin, and waved at Kai.

"We'll take it. Kabe and I."

Kabe's eyes widened, but she said nothing as Kai handed her and the blonde boy a key. Geki winked at her and strolled inside the room, glancing around, then sticking his head out of the doorway.

"Hey, Kai, when're we gonna get our luggage?"

The dean blinked.

"It's not at the end of the hallway?" She turned and pointed to a large, multi-coloured pile.

"Oh."

Geki and Kabe jogged to the pile and searched for their suitcases. Kabe, of course, found hers first; it was easily recognizable with its cat-like pawprints and being tied to three other bags of hers. Grabbing the suitcase with the wheels, she patiently waited for Geki to find his two cases- one covered in lightning bolts and the other in tiger stripes. The two then returned to their new room and threw their luggage down on their beds. Kabe looked at her friend, who winced at a loud growl issuing from his sucked in stomach.

"I'm starved, what about you?"


	6. Music Room Blues

_-:This is it! This is what you guys have been waiting for; Issun and Waka come into play! This awesome special super-epic person totally gave me the idea of a lifetime. You know who you are, and thanks a whole bunch! I don't think this chapter would come so soon if it wasn't for you xD Anyways, enjoy! Keep writing reviews, making requests, and asking questions; I'll always read them, try my best to make them happen, and answer them! THANKS~! 8D:-_

Nure slipped quietly out of her dorm room, and tip-toed down the hallway, and out, into the main building. _So far, so good,_ she thought. She had almost made it to the music room when she heard a loud rumble. The girl turned around quickly and sidestepped gracefully, just missing a charging boy who raced past her and nearly fell down the stairs that lead to the Art hallway.

"Ite, you idiot! You could've killed both of us, trying to tackle me like that. What are you, mental?" Nure laughed in her joking manner. Ite, the boy, stumbled to his feet and grinned at her, with his lopsided grin. He was relatively tall and noticeably solid; muscles stood out under his shirt. His hair was almost bleached-white, and his eyes burned an icy gray. He seemed to like a tough demeanor; he even went as far as piercing his left nostril.

"Oh c'mon, Nure, you knew this would happen! I saw you leaving your room; thought you could escape me, huh," he chuckled as he leaned against the wall infront of Nure. "So, headed to Music?"

Nure held her books against her, and the two posing looked a lot like those scenes Nure would watch, in her animes, with the big bad boy and the sweet, straight-A's girl; in fact, the thought described the scene very well. Nure smiled at her friend, her silver, straight-cut bangs swishing as she nodded. She was relatively tall, and very lanky. Her eyes were always narrowed, and held a sunlight-hitting-a-leaf green affect. Her hair was quite long, and as already described, silver.

"Anyways, I better head on in. I'm going to be late if you keep me here!" Nure pushed gently on Ite's chest and shuffled into the Music room, which was already filled with students. She recognized the triplets, Saki, Tsuta, and Hasu. The three each held their own instruments; Saki and his sho, Tsuta and his cymbals, and Hasu with his shakuhachi. Hasu waved to Nure, but it was Tsuta who called out her name. It sounded odd and deformed, and Nure saw a short boy with short black hair wince. She hurried over to the three brothers, who all smiled at her- even Saki, who apparently refused to look at her. A couple other people came over from the commotion, and one even started to harass the brothers.

"Haha, say something, dummy! C'mon, you can play your shaku-thingie perfectly, but you can't even make a peep!"

Saki stood up defiantly to protect Hasu.

"It's not my brother's fault he's mute, you big bully! Why don't you just leave us alone? We never did anything to you!"

The bully continued. "And you, blindie! You're so pretty at playing your lute, but you can't see your fingers. Do you guys do witchcraft or something to play?"

Nure swiftly slipped between Saki and the bully, although Hasu looked ready to murder. Tsuta liked to stay out of disputes, but Saki and Hasu were close and always stood up for each other, even if Hasu's only way of protecting his brothers was though violence. She was about to say something, but the black-haired boy from earlier was quicker.

"Lay of them, stupid! If you pick a fight with some kids who have less of a life than you do, there's somethin' messed up with your brain."

The kid tapped his head and winked at Nure. She noticed that Saki was feeling for her ear, so she bent down by him.

"That kid, does he have black hair like Tsuta says?"

"Yeah, he does. Why, do you know him," Nure asked with surprise. The kid seemed reluctant to talk to the brothers when she first came into the classroom.

"His name's Issun. He's said to be a painting prodigy. He's sorta friend-enemies with this guy named Waka, who Tsuta says has long, blonde hair. I've heard Waka play the flute, and he's really, really good at it; and is apparently a really good sword-fighter too."

Nure smiled at Saki, and he smiled back. Saki seemed to sense when and what facial expression Nure, or anybody, was making were their face was close enough. "You seem to know your facts," she joked. He nodded and grinned even wider. "Yeah, I guess."

It was then that a long, blonde-haired boy walked in. _Waka,_ Nure thought. He was carrying his flute in his belt like a sword, which was odd; flutes, especially wooden ones like his, are very fragile and if he turned the wrong way, it would snap.

Distracted by Waka's entrance, Issun paused. This gave the bully enough time to slug the boy in the cheek. "That's for smart-mouthing me!"

Waka and Nure both shot forward, but Nure reached him first. Softly curling her first so that her fingertips were together but the rest of her hand wasn't, she jabbed the bully right on his left temple. He was stunned long enough for Waka to shove him into a nearby chair and turn him around.

Issun stood up holding his cheek while Hasu looked concerned for him. Tsuta, not hearing anything, stared ahead, swinging his legs gaily. Instantly after Issun was confirmed to be completely okay, with just a bruise, the music director walked in and rapped the nearest stand loudly with a drumstick.

"Get in your chairs, now, students! We'll be playing a traditional song today, so be prepared!"


	7. falalala, this is late

_-:Hey guys! I'm sorry I haven't been very active with this lately, just no muse and all. So I decided I was going to take the muse I had and mold it into this, so pardon about the whole lack of the current brush gods in this. Just keep twiddling your thumbs, dearies; I'm sure that I'll get back into this later! _

_Oh, by the way, I don't own Criminal Minds._

_Also. Small debate question here, requested by my friend. Would you say I own Kabe and the lot, along with the Academy, or do they still belong to Capcom? No answer is wrong! Thanks, and enjoy this little short!:-_

Kai was curled up on her couch, staring intently at her television. The dean of Session 6613 was enjoying a weekend night of recorded Criminal Minds, back to back to back. Her friend, Baku was planning to join her, once he got his little kids to bed.

Kai heard a knock on the door just as her favorite character, Spencer Reid, was getting dragged into a car. She paused the heart stopping scene and went to open the door, surprised to find a tall man, golden bangs braided and pulled back to form a hunters' ponytail, and a girl with curly, ginger hair standing there with sake and popcorn.

"Are we too late, or have you already started the marathon," the man chuckled. Kai grinned and shook her head.

"Nah, you're right on time! I was just waiting for Baku to get here-" She was cut off by a fairly buff guy waltzing into her room, beers in hand.

"Long time no see, ol' pals of mine. I see that Kaze," he indicated to the blonde man, "and Kasu," this time to the ginger girl, "are here. Am I late?"

Kai laughed. "Nope, right on time, like the others. You guys ready? Hey, Baku, hand me a beer? Did you get the good ones? Better not be that bud light shit, okay?"

Her friend smirked at her. "You bet it ain't. Ready for a weekend night, without your stupid students hagglin' on ya all the time?"

She punched Baku in the shoulder, then jumped onto her couch. "Ready, guys! Lemme rewind just a bit, so we can all start from the beginning. Oh my god, Reid is just the cutest!"

Kaze sat down on her couch arm and took the remote from her. "You started without us, you crazy fangirl? I thought you said you didn't!"

Kai snatched back the device. "I did, but I was only two minutes into it. Ready?"

Everybody sat down and exchanged alchoholic drinks and snacks, then settled in. "Ready."

"Let's do this marathon, and I promise I'll try not to squeal too loudly. And not break this TV by tackle hugging it when Reid gets slapped around."

Kasu took a deep swig from a sake bottle. "You better not. This is your fourth TV."


	8. Ama's WHAT?

_-: Yo, I think I'm getting back in the muse. So enjoy!_

_Oh, and I do not own Okami, or NCIS.:-_

Ama gathered her books, about to walk out of the classroom.

She had just finished World History, with her newfound acquaintance, Nure. As the two shuffled into the hallway, a boy bumped into Ama. She shouldered him lightly, but as he seemed to drop something, she good naturedly picked it up and held it out to him. The boy grinned and walked away.

Nure blinked as Ama unfolded the paper, to reveal a note.

_Hey. Meet me behind the school tonight if you want to have fun._

Nure giggled. "Even the guys hitting on you have proper grammar! This _is_ an artistically talented school!"

Ama gave a tiny smile and shoved the paper in her pocket.

"It is, Nure. Why don't you come with me, after school?"

"But… The note…"

"I'm only going to tell him that I'm not interested. It's better than blowing him off, isn't it? Besides, I don't want to be alone if he won't take no for an answer."

Nure contemplated the idea. "Oh. Well. I suppose I could, then."

The two then managed to absentmindedly run into a hurrying girl. She looked up at them, wide-eyed, and murmured numerous apologies, every now and then adding in, "Please don't hurt me."

Nure looked relatively confused. "Why would we hurt you? What's your name, sweetie?"

The girl couldn't be older than 13, with her short, brown hair, and shimmering blue eyes. She held her books close to her, as if they would protect her. She looked a lot like someone who was often bullied.

She blinked, then looked down at her feet.

"I bumped into you. I hindered you… I'm so sorry, please forgive me for bothering you.."

Ama smiled gently. "We won't hurt you. I've seen you around with that big brute, what was his name…"

The girl offered it rather quickly. "His name is Geki. He's my best friend."

Nure patted the girl on her shoulder. "How old are you two?"

She blinked. "I'm 14… And Geki's 16. We've known eachother since we were toddlers.."

Ama nodded. "Mm. Anyways, I am Ama, and this is Nure. What is your name?"

"My name is Kabe. I think you and I are in the same session, Ama. Geki and I were the ones that took the first room in our dormitories?"

"Oh! Yes, Session 6613?"

Nure blinked. She was left out, being in Session 5465, following Dean Baku.

Kabe smiled gently. "Mhm." She was about to say something, when a large guy, supposedly Geki, patted her shoulder.

"Come on, Kabe. We gotta go."

"Alright, Geki, coming!" She waved goodbye to Ama and Nure and scurried off after her friend.

That evening, after nearly everybody had vacated to their dormitories, seeing as it was a Friday and popular shows were hosting marathons at this time, Ama and Nure slipped out from their rooms, unnoticed, and met eachother in the library.

They both then hurried around back. They found there the boy that had displayed his 'affections' for Ama. He looked slightly disgusted at Nure, who wasn't always the direction of a fondness because of her lankiness. Ama smiled gently at the boy.

"I'm so sorry, but I'm afraid I have to decline your invitation."

He looked pissed at that. "What? Why?"

"Because I am already involved with someone."

Both Nure and the boy had an air of surprise. "What?"

"Who," Nure asked quickly. Ama just shook her head.

"I hope you understand. Now, if I'm correct, there is a marathon of NCIS tonight. Running right now. I think I'll go watch it. Are you coming, Nure?"

The other girl blinked, then nodded slowly and followed her friend back inside the school, to their dormitories.


	9. Bow and Arguments

_-:Yo again! Okay, I realized that earlier I said that Kabe had silver-white hair. Changing it! Brown hair. I'll even be changing it in the chapter, so if you'll look, it won't say white anymore. K! Oh, and I just have a question… Where do you think the Academy should be? Like, Japan, or America? I'd love your insight! (Just keep in mind; if it's not in America, I'd have to do a bit of research and it might take a bit longer for the chapters to be spat out.) Anyways, thanks, and keep reading and reviewing! I'd also appreciate any plot ideas. ANY. Love ya guys! Ciao~:-_

Kabe blinked as she was shook awake.

"Wha- what? Is there a tornado?" She bolted upright and was about to slide under her bed, but a large hand was placed on her shoulder. It was so controlling, she found she couldn't move an inch, other than turning her head around as best as she could to catch sight of the phantom… Until she realized, of course, it was the only other person in the room.

"Geki! You scared me! You know I can't stand it when I'm woken up quickly!"

The boy stared down at his friend, a passive look on his face.

"We're late."

"Late? Late for what?"

Kabe wasn't much of a morning person, thus the sudden change in attitude.

She glared up at him before understanding.

"Dammit, Geki! You signed me up for archery with you, didn't you?"

"Language, Kabe! And yes I did. I'm not letting you out of my sight. You know what happened last time you went out alone."

"You're not my guardian angel! I can manage perfectly fine on my own! Besides, archery is a stupid sport. Why don't we sign up for rock climbing, if you wanna pull that card? And I don't care about my language. I'm 14 years old!"

"14 is still too young, and you're coming with me! I don't care if I have to drag you out of here on my shoulder! I won't let that ever happen to you again!"

She looked purely indignant. "I'm 14 years old, Geki." Her voice was softer, not a yell anymore. "I'm becoming my own person. I know my past is something too horrible to ever be spoken about, but I can handle myself."

His own voice lowered, but he still puffed with anger. "I care for you, Kabe. You're like a little sister to me. I can't see you ever be hurt again." His face hardened. "And that means you're coming with me. But don't worry.." He teased. "I'll sign us up for rock climbing. And fishing. Maybe we could have some fish for dinner some nights."

Both of them looked at the door when a light rapping came from it. They recognized the voice of cute little Yumi.

"Kabe, Geki, are you ready? We're going to be late."

Her soothing tones had a calming effect on the two, and they nodded. Grabbing their bags, they opened the door and headed out with Yumi and Tachi.

At the archery range, Kabe hung back. The whistling of the arrows always unsettled her, but she knew not why.

After getting five perfect bull's-eyes, Geki trotted over to his friend. Tachi looked up at him from her book, and he winked at her. She rolled her eyes in a good natured tease, then continued to read. Kabe blinked at Geki.

"Finished already?" She asked, a tinge of annoyance in her voice.

He smirked. "Yes, I am. But because of your attitude, we're not going rockclimbing today."


	10. Hope it's a party

_-:Hey guys! Sorry about such a late post- I've been backpacking with my dad! I'm going to try and set deadlines, okay? Try to get a chapter or two in each month. Okay. I still have something to say.. I'm running out of plot-based ideas! Can someone help? I seriously will take just about anything. Thanks so much! I love you guys!_

_I do not own Okami or Waffle House. Sadly.:-_

Kabe was sprawled across Yumi's bed, flipping through a magazine. Yumi, herself, was typing rapidly on her laptop.

A pinging from the computer brought Kabe's head up as she flipped onto her stomach, to stare at the messages being fired back and forth.

"Talking to Tachi?" Kabe asked, rather intrigued by their conversation. She could only catch bits, but she was intelligent enough to understand that they were discussing a sleepover. Yumi nodded.

"We're arranging a slumber party. I'm asking her if you can come." This was conveyed to a suddenly startled girl. "What?"

"You're invited. Can you come?"

"Uh… Sure. I'll tell Geki-" Kabe was cut off by Yumi whipping around and giving her a hard stare.

"Don't. He's not your father."

This issued a rather whiny cry from the other, light brunette. "But he is my roommate! And my best friend! I have to tell him if I'm going somewhere. He'll freak out if he doesn't know."

"Ohh, I get it now." Yumi held a rare smirk, which made Kabe rather uncomfortable. "Get what?"

"You and Geki have a thing."

"WHAT?! We do not!"

"Then come without telling him."

"I certainly will!"

There was a pause before Kabe added, extremely meekly, "Where did that come from?"

Yumi turned back to her laptop, typing away. "You never do anything without telling him. He won't let you out of his sight unless you're with another friend or in class. He kisses you on your forehead. And you smile."

"He takes care of me."

"Why does he need to? You're fourteen. You can take care of yourself."

Kabe stayed silent.

Back in Kabe and Geki's dorm room, she stared at a book for a good hour. Geki finally got tired of watching her and stood up, walking over to the girl.

"What's wrong?"

She looked up at him, blinking, but saying nothing. He pressed further.

"Kabe, are you okay?"

"I'm gonna hang out with Yumi and her sister for the next few days. Don't expect me back," came the reply before she stood up, dropping the book onto the floor, and walking out.

Geki stared at the door, where her lithe, small frame had been a few moments before, as he sighed.

Soon, she'll act like an actual teenager. I wonder if I'll be able to protect her then.

She shuffled into Waffle House, head down. Of course, she perked up slightly when she saw her friends waving at her. There was, surprisingly, another girl with them. Sitting down, next to Yumi, Kabe blinked and politely introduced herself. "Hi! I'm Kabe!"

The other girl bowed. "I'm Kushi! Nice to meet you!"

The two exchanged smiles before Kabe asked, tentatively, "So what's your specialty?"

"Drinks. Kushi wants to grow up to be a famous sake brewer." It was Tachi who supplied the answer.

Kabe looks surprised, and with a good reason. Kushi couldn't be older than 16- the age limit for dealing with alcohol was 21!

Kushi giggled self-consciously at Kabe's disbelief. "I only deal with non-alcoholic currently, but just wait! I'll be the best sake brewer ever!"

"Well, I believe it! Your mixes are amazing," chimed Yumi. All four of the girls giggled, and Kabe thoroughly enjoyed this.

When they were finished, they headed over to Kushi's house, which was, thankfully, not too far away from the Academy.


	11. Kisses and Wishes

Nure sat down, sighing. Ite was off with his newfound friend, some guy named Geki (To be honest, Nure thought Geki was a total player) and Ama was doing a study session with someone else named Moe.

Nure was just about to go to her dorm when Hasu and Tsuta came running up to her, grabbing her hands and pulling her down the hallway- away from her wing.

"W-what's going on, you two?" She cried. Of course, neither could reply with Tsuta being deaf and Hasu mute, but she continued to ask for answers as she was lead to the music room.

Once inside, the two boys placed her in a chair and put a blindfold on her.

"What the hell is going on," Nure gasped.

She could hear shuffling about, then suddenly the blindfold was taken off. She found herself staring at three boys, each with their hands behind their back and their short, ginger hair slicked back.

"Oh, are we playing a game," she asked Saki- the only one who could speak and hear properly, although which of the three she did not know. Nobody replied.

"Y'know, it's really hard to tell you apart. Saki usually has his hair pulled down infront of his eyes, while Hasu has his flipped to the side and Tsuta over his ears. With your guys' hair like this, I have no clue who's who!"

Nobody replied. So it was a game! It was, "Guess who is Saki."

Nure sighed and leaned back into the chair. The triplets were identacle, so as she had said before, it was nearly impossible to tell them apart.

"We haven't played this game since I was 14. That was nearly 4 years ago, guys!"

Still nothing. It was then that Nure got an idea.

Having the brothers as good friends since they were 3, the girl knew well how to get them to react differently, and had a secret.

Just for Tsuta, she had been learning sign language. And now was the time to surprise him.

Signing out 'Are you Tsuta' very slowly, she noticed that the boy on the right was grinning.

"Not you," she chuckled.

Next, which one was Saki? Saki was blind, so he couldn't react if something was thrown at him- but Hasu could. Smirking to herself, Nure slowly picked up a pencil that was on the ground, and threw it at the boy in the middle. He opened his mouth in a soundless cry and caught the writing utensil.

A chuckle came from her. "Saki, you're the one on the very left."

He grimaced and pulled his hair back to the regular position.

"You threw something at Hasu, didn't you? You didn't hurt him, did you?"

Hasu patted Saki on the shoulder, smiling- although Saki couldn't see.

Tsuta leaped at Nure and wrapped himself around her waist, grinning widly still. The girl patted his ginger hair to cover his ears, like normal, and smiled softly.

"What was the meaning of the game?"

"We wanted to see who you would guess first. So that they could do this.." With that, Saki patted Tsuta, so grinned even bigger and pulled a card from his jacket pocket. Nure took it when it was offered to her, and opened it, then read it out loud.

"To our best friend: We're happy to say that you've been with us for over 10 years, and it just so happens to be your 18th birthday. The three of us wish you the best and hope that you'll have a great year. Signed, Saki, Hasu and Tsuta."

Nure looked up to see Saki smiling softly. She leaned forwards and kissed him on the cheek.

"Thanks guys," she giggled, and Hasu quickly signed it to Tsuta, as he had been doing the entire time.

Saki's face was bright red as Nure ambled out of the music room and down to her dorms, to wait for Ite.


	12. Over Coffee and Textbooks

_-:Yomi and Ite haven't got enough love! Say hello to them! Also, sorry about that unannounced hiatus. I'm back for a while, now! Don't worry!:-_

Ite leaned against a wall, just outside of the Gym. He was fiddling with something, presumably an mp3 player. Just as he stuck the headphones in his ears, a tap was placed on his shoulder. Ite turned around to come face to face with Nure, who had a rather tall and serious-looking boy behind her.

"Can I help ya, Nure? Who's your friend?"

The thin girl smiled and introduced the boy.

"This is Yomi, a friend of Yumi. He's been tutoring me in Math."

Ite snorted. Last time he checked, his friend did not need any help in Math.

"Ah yes, Math. Did the class suddenly get troubling for you, or is this a way of saying there's nothing between us anymore?"

She looked shocked.

"What do you mean, between us? There was nothing between us at all!"

Ite laughed and patted her back.

"Don't worry, I was playing with you. Well, if you need me, you know how to get my attention!"

He turned back around and stuck the headphones in his ears, walking away. Nure raised an eyebrow but said nothing, only watching him go. Yomi laid a hand softly on her shoulder, and she turned to view the fleeting expression of worry on his usually calculating face.

"Did I cause something?"

The lanky girl shook her head and smiled wryly.

"Absolutely not. Ite's just being a bully; he's like that. I only wanted to tell him to meet me later for some coffee, but I can give him a call. Shall we go, then?"

The two then departed the sweat-scented wing and headed to the lobby. There, Nure pulled out her World History book and sighed.

"I feel awful for lying to him. He tried to tutor me, you know."

Yomi nodded solemnly and took his book out as well.

"Is that why you told him that I'm tutoring you in Math?"

"Yeah. I don't want to hurt his feelings. He's a little touchy about that subject. Likes to think himself brains *and* brawn."

"He does seem the kind to be athletic yet a straight-A student."

She sighed and closed her eyes.

"Ite is. He's mostly good intentions, so it's even worse."

Yomi leaned back and opened the book, flipping to a page with the European Union flag.

"Shall we get started, then?"

...

"Hey, Ite?"

The large boy adjusted the cell phone against his ear.

"Hey, Nure. What's up? You don't usually call unless something's wrong."

He could hear her shifting on the other side of the line, like she was uncomfortable.

"Uh, there's nothing wrong. I was going to ask if you wanted to hang out earlier, but you walked off before I could say anything." She laughed, but it was as fake as those plastic and nylon trees in the lobby.

"Ah, yeah, sorry. I thought you were finished and had gone off with your boyfriend."

There was a pause and a cough.

"Well, that's what I wanted to talk to you about. Would you like to meet by the cafe, for some coffee? I'll pay."

Ite chuckled (for real) and shook his head, despite the fact that he was on the phone with her, not face to face. "I suppose I could meet you for a beverage. You're paying, huh? I'll try not to be too expensive."

This time her laugh was genuine and soft.

"Alright. Around 19:30?"

"Around 19:30."

Before he could say anything else, a monotonous note played over the phone, indicating that she was no longer on the line. Ite sighed and put down his cell, leaning back into his chair. What could she have to tell him that he did not already know?


End file.
